1. Field of the Invention
A battery operated cautery comprising a housing having an switch actuator mounted thereon and a removable cautery safety cover to prevent inadvertant actuating of the battery operated cautery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various disposable, self-contained, variable temperature, battery operated, cautery and similar hand held devices have been developed.
Typically a heated-wire electrode tip is operatively mounted to a tubular or hollow housing configured to retain a voltage source therein. A switch actuator is provided to selectively energize or actuate the electrode tip. A removable protective cover is often provided to avoid inadvertant switch actuation. To insure that the protective cover does not become dislodged from the housing, a locking or safety mechanism may be provided.
Examples of electrically operated hand tools are shown in U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 1,366,756; 2,120,598; 2,224,464; 2,310,844; 2,994,324; 3,141,087; 3,141,956; 3,152,590, 3,234,356; 3,424,165; 3,526,750; 3,558,854; 3,662,151; 3,830,226; 3,881,468; 3,886,944; 3,919,522; and 3,978,312.
However, in order to enhance safety and operation of such cautery, the present invention improves the safety without decreasing operational efficiency.